thebattlepanicfandomcom-20200214-history
Footmen
Footmen are the first and most basic troop type. They are available right from the start of the game and only cost gold to train. Advantages and Disadvantages Footmen have the advantage of being trained heavily in numbers, and the best tactic with them is just to swarm them. Individually, they are weak, but when swarmed, they become a powerful force. As they don't cost wood they are easy to produce in large amounts (as long as you have plenty of gold). This can also help save the wood for building archers, who work well with them. They have an advantage also against spear orcs as they are able to resist their attacks (the resistance is further increased with upgrades). However footmen do have a couple of weakness, firstly although they are strong in numbers, individually they are weak meaning you have to have a large number in order for them to be effective. The other weakness they have is that they die easily to the bigger orcs, especially bonecrusher orcs. Costs and Levels The footman barracks cost 250 gold and 100 wood to build ( 213 gold and 85 wood with the cheaper construction upgrade). Athough the barracks cost wood to build, the footmen don't require any wood to train. The amount of gold it costs to train the footmen is reduced with the cheap training upgrade. Upgrades The footmen have 5 upgrades especially for them Cheap training "Footmen cost 2% less gold per point" With this upgrade you can reduce the cost of footmen by up to 6%. The cheaper training prices with 3 points in the upgrade are shown above. Sturdy Footmen "Footmen have 10% more health per point" (Note: This upgrade requires at least 1 star invested into upgrades on the footmen tree in order for this upgrade to be unlocked.) This upgrade increases each footmens health by up to 30% allowing him to take more damage before dying. Shield Wall "Footmen take 15% less damage from spear throwers per point" (Note: This upgrade requires at least 3 stars invested into upgrades on the footmen tree in order for this upgrade to be unlocked.) This upgrade gives the footmen up to 45% more resistance to spear orcs, increasing their advantage over them. Pillage "Every time a footman kills something you get 1 gold per point" (Note: This upgrade requires at least 6 stars invested into upgrades on the footmen tree in order for this upgrade to be unlocked.) When a footmen gets the FINAL hit on an orc to kill him, you get the gold. You canget up to 3 gold. This does not give you gold if a footmen hurts an orc, but the killing blow was done by the sword cursor, the archer tower or another unit. Mass Recruitment "Can train 2 footmen at the same time from your barracks" (Note: This upgrade requires at least 10 stars invested into upgrades on the footmen tree in order for this upgrade to be unlocked.) This upgrade allows you to train 2 footmen instead of 1 at the barracks allowing you to get a swarming army of footmen quicker. You still have to pay full price for BOTH footmen (cheaper training upgrade still applies), if you only have enough gold for 1 footmen then only 1 will be trained. Footmen video A short video of lots of footmen fighting orcs in Darkfall on Hard difficulty. They have all upgrades and 33% attack bonus from elite upgrades. Category:All Pages Category:Units